


Cookies for the Team!

by Manusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cooking, Decorating, Friendship, It goes half wrong, Maybe a second one will follow, Pre-Canon, Singing, for the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manusa/pseuds/Manusa
Summary: Asahi and Suga bake Christmas Cookies for their team, but Suga isn't used to baking.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cookies for the Team!

“Hey Asahi, come in. I already prepared the kitchen” Suga brightly smiles when he opens the door.  
“Hey Suga, I am sorry that I am a bit late. My little sister just didn’t want to let go of me” Asahi scratches his neck and stares at the floor.  
“Ohh come on Asahi. That’s no problem. Especially when your cute sister is the reason. Could have brought her along. She would create the most beautiful cookies probably.” Suga hits him on the back and Asahi falls over, since he was getting off his right show and just standing on one foot.  
“Oh come on, did you really just fell over?” Suga laughs.  
“I was standing just on my left foot! Of course I would fall over when you suddenly decide to hit me!”  
“That wasn’t a hit. More like a friendly tap you know?”  
“Yeah I know but that wasn’t it!”  
“Sure. So you ready?”  
“Yeah let’s go.” Asahi puts his shoes neatly at the side and follows Suga into his kitchen.

Even though Asahi is befriended with Suga since three years, he wasn’t often at his house since Volleyball practice took so much time weekdays and at the weekend he has to watch over his little sister.  
He is amazed when he sees the big kitchen.  
All the closets are white, while the countertop was a black stone.  
There are many kitchenware’s he has never seen or even knows what they could possibly do.  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, my dad is a chef and loves it to cook at home. We always cook together on weekends. So I am sure we won’t burn the kitchen while baking.”  
“But you do know there are differences between cooking and baking?”  
“Recipe is recipe, right? What could possibly go wrong?”  
“You know. People say ‘What could go wrong’ before horrible things happen.”  
Suga turns around and hits Asahi in the side.  
“Negativity begone! We will rock these cookies!”  
“They will be rock hard.”  
Suga wants to hit him another time but Asahi already takes a step back.  
“Okay okay. We can do this! I mean. Cookies. Every child can bake cookies!”  
“That already sounds better! Okay so I have a recipe here. We need flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla sugar, butter and baking powder. I think I already put everything on the counter. We just need the right amount.”  
“For how many cookies is your recipe?”  
“I don’t know. It says one portion. Hmm. Let’s just triple the amount. Should be enough for 10 people, right?”  
“Wait. 10?”  
“Our Team are 8 player, Shimizu and Takeda. That makes 10. I know you don’t want to go for University but even you should be able to do the math.”  
“Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about Takeda” Asahi scratches his neck again and smiles awkwardly.  
“Okay. So we need 1,5 kilo flour. That are two packages. I’ll get another one, wait a second.”  
And Suga runs out of the kitchen into the basement where they have all their ingredients.

Back in the kitchen he checks the recipe again.  
“Okay 750gr sugar. Is right there” he points at the package.  
“Then 3 packages of vanilla sugar. I’ll get some more”  
He opens a drawer and gets out the packages.  
“ 750gr of butter.”  
He opens the fridge and checks.  
“Okay. Well. We have exactly 500 gr of butter. Soo we will have to cut short the ingredients. But that’s no problem. Will be easier for us. And we are still a sports team. No one should eat too much! And as far as I know some of our mates they will eat those cookies the ten minutes after we gifted them. So maybe it’s better to not do too much.”  
“Oh yeah your right. Anything else we need?”  
“Yeah, 6 eggs and 1,5 packages of baking powder.”  
Suga quickly gets it.   
“Okay now we can mix everything.”  
“Well. How about a bowl?”  
“That actually sounds like a good idea. You will do the mixing.”  
Asahi just nods and washes his hands while Suga gets the bowl and measures the ingredients.  
“Okay just knead the stuff until you have a beautiful dough.”  
“How can dough be beautiful?”  
“You will see!”  
Asahi sighs and starts to knead.  
“Oh come on! Use your strength! Come on show it the dough, ace!”  
“Suga, could you not let this sound like I am fighting?”  
“That really can’t be called fighting. It’s more like a patting.”  
“Suga!”  
Suga grins widely.  
“I’ll go and start some fitting music, okay?”  
Asahi nods while he tries to mix their ingredients.   
Shortly after he can hear the first notes of ”Jingle Bell rock” and sees Suga entering the kitchen again – dancing.  
Asahi starts laughing because Suga looks so ridiculous dancing and walking at the same time.  
“Don’t you dare to laugh at me! I wanna see you do it better!” Suga is indignant and starts chasing after Asahi.  
“Suga no! I will dirty the whole kitchen!”  
“Then we’ll clean it later – but no one laughs about my dancing!” They run around the counter for a few laps until Asahi gives up.  
“Fine. I am sorry.”  
“That’s better! Remember how to treat the elder!”  
“You are just 5 month older!”  
“Still! I am the oldest one!”  
“Can I take care of the dough now?” Asahi pleads.  
Suga inspects it.  
“We’re all done here. You can wash your hands while I start spreading it and getting those biscuit cutter.”  
“Sounds good!”

“Okay Asahi. I don’t have many different Biscuit cutters but I have a plan. First we’ll get the cookies in shape. Bake them. And then we’ll decorate them, okay?”  
“Yeah. Sounds great!”  
“Good. So I have a ball, a bird, different sized hearts, moon, cat, stars and a snowman. I also think it would be great if we use a knife to cut out our Jersey numbers!”  
“Great idea! But will we still notice the numbers. What if the cookies get bigger and we won’t notice them anymore?”   
“Cookies don’t get much bigger, don’t worry about it. We’ll do this!”  
Asahi doesn’t look convinced but doesn’t dare to speak against Suga in any negative way.

They spread the dough on the counter and start to cut out a lot of circles.  
“Those will be great Volleyballs! I am so excited. Soon we will have new team members! We will be third years Asahi! Can you imagine?”  
“Can’t really think about being a third year. Afterward will come the real life. School will be over. Volleyball will be over.”  
“Asahi shush! You already thinking too far ahead! Think about it. New kouhais. We will get to teach them so much! We lead the club! I hope there will be a new setter! Really excited to teach him so that he can take over when we have to leave.”  
“Yeah. New Team members. It will really be great to have some more. Currently we can barely stand on the court. But I am not sure if I will be able to teach them much.”  
“Well you will definitely not teach them some confidence! Believe in yourself. You are a great player Asahi. We trust in you as our ace and after New Years break we’ll show everyone how strong of a team we are! And that we have a new, great ace!”  
Asahi turns read and scratches his neck.  
“Su Suga.”  
“Don’t you get all embarrassed. Let’s change to cutting out our Jersey numbers. You’ll do 1, 2, 3 and 4 and I’ll do the rest.”  
“Do we also have something for Shimizu and Takeda?”  
“Good Idea – how about M and T? Manager and Teacher.”  
“Sounds good, I’ll do the T.”  
Suga nods and starts to carve out a 5.  
“This is harder than I thought. Sorry Tanaka. There are definitely more beautiful fives.” Suga starts laughing.  
“Yeah it’s pretty hard to do the curves.”  
“Asahi! The 2 looks amazing, don’t complain! Look at my 5!” Suga complains and points at his desperate try to create a 5.  
“Suga. What is THAT?” Asahi bursts out laughing.  
“I have no idea!” Suga joins into the laughter  
“That’s not even close to a five. How did you end up with something pregnant?!” Asahi has to hold onto the counter so he won’t fall down.  
“I can’t get around! Teach me!”  
“So who’s the older one now?”  
“Me! I just realise that the younger Generation can still teach me! And now show me how you do it. Tanaka deserves better!”  
Slowly the laughter dies and Asahi starts to cut his 3. Suga watches him closely.  
“Okay. Now try again Suga.”  
Suga takes the knife again and slowly cuts the 5.  
“Look. Already much better! You can do it.” Asahi pats him on the shoulder and Suga smiles brightly.  
“Thanks for showing me, you’re a good teacher!”   
Asahi stares at Suga for a moment.  
“Well. I guess.” He’s all flustered and quickly starts to cut out more numbers.  
Suga now also gets back to work and for a while the only thing they hear is the Christmas music from the living room.

“Asahi. We have too many Cookies, they won’t fit into our oven!”  
“Then let’s just separate them. First one half and then the other one.”  
“That’s actually really smart! Okay, I’ll heat the oven and then we can prepare the decorations. I have food colour, sprinkles, frosting and chocolate drops.”  
“Sounds great. Let’s use food colour for the balls and Jerseys!”  
“Yeah, first we take care of the other forms und use sprinklers and frosting!”  
Suga shoves the first cookies into the oven and starts creating the frosting.  
Since Asahi has nothing to do right now he slowly starts humming the music.

“Okay all done here. It took me a bit longer to get the right mixture but I think it works. Let’s get the Cookies!” Suga gets over to the oven and opens it.  
Next thing Asahi hears is him coughing and gaging. Shortly after he smells the burned scent.  
“Damnit. We left them in for too long!”  
Suga quickly turns off the oven and rips open all Windows.  
“Nooo, they were so young why did they have to die!”  
“Because you didn’t pay enough attention to the recipe!”  
“Asahi! Timing! I am mourning my children here! Our children!”   
Asahi sighs.  
“Those were cookies. No children.”  
“Well yeah but still! I put my hard work and love so they could look beautiful and now they are just destroyed.”

“Whats this smell, Koushi?!” Suddenly Suga’s father entered the kitchen and stares at his son.  
“I am sorry dad, I might have burned the cookies.”  
“How? I mean. Those are cookies. It’s literally impossible!”  
“Well. I heated the oven. Put them in, prepared everything and wanted to get them out. Which then left me like this.”  
“You have to go down with the heat, just like 8 minutes. That’s no lasagne, it doesn’t have to cook!”  
“Okay, sorry, we’ll do better with our next cookies!”  
“I hope so.” The father leaves the room again.  
“Okay. Next try. Hand me the cookies, Asahi.” He shoves them in, turns the heat down and sts the timer for 8 minutes.  
“Okay, please get them out then, I’ll throw away these cookies.”  
Asahi nods and Suga disappears with the burnt cookies.

When Suga comes back the kitchen smells burnt, so he hurries, scared that they burnt even more cookies.  
“Don’t worry, everything’s alright here.”  
“Wow okay, that smell is really stuck in here. How long?”  
“One minute.” Suga nods and takes care of the frosting again.  
The oven starts beeping and Asahi flinches.  
“Asahi get them out and put them on this thing here, so the heat isn’t directly on the counter.”  
Asahi nods and quickly follows the order.  
Then they start decorating.  
“I think we still have enough cookies for everyone so no need to bake some new ones. Those have to be enough for everyone.”  
“Yeah your right.”  
“Hey Suga, do you already know what you want to do after school?”  
“Yeah, I’ll go to University, becoming a teacher.”  
“That really suits you, for which school?”  
“Thinking about Elementary school. I think that will be really interesting.”  
Asahi nods.  
“They are the kindest students and listen to what you say. Good choice.”  
“Don’t think it’s the easiest one. Elementary school is also a lot about taking care and raising them.”  
“Yeah, but your good at taking care, you will fit in perfectly.”  
“Thanks, what about you?”  
“Not sure. Can’t really decide. But definitely no University for me. I would get lost.”  
“That’s for sure. But don’t worry, you have enough time to decide. Can you give me the Rainbow sprinklers? Thanks!” Asahi reaches for them and hands the sprinklers over.  
“It’s just stressing that seemingly everyone knows what they want to do. And I am just lost here.”  
“Don’t worry, we’re just second years, there are a lot of other students who have no idea what to do with their life yet. It will come to you. School will also help you. And if you can’t find anything. Just become professional Volleyballer.”  
“Oh yeah because I am definitely capable of that. If you haven’t noticed, our team isn’t exactly strong so we won’t get noticed.”  
“Asahi stop. We will go to Nationals. We already cam so far. When we entered the team, compared to now. So much has changed. We will do it!” Suga’s eyes shine brightly while he speaks and it really touches Asahi to see his friend so excited and convinced.  
“Yes, we’ll do it!”

“I’ll get some little bags so we can separate the cookies equally between our team members. Every bag will get a little sign with their name written on. We’ll do the signs while all the cookies dry.”  
“Sounds good, can I get something?”  
“Nah, just sit here for a moment, will be right back.” Suga disappears into the living room and comes back shortly after.  
“I have two pens, paper and those bags. Also gift ribbon in orange.”  
“Great. Let’s do this. I write the names, and you perforate it and get it onto the ribbon so we can tie it up easily?”  
“Yes, we’re the perfect team Asahi. No one can stop us!”  
They work hand in hand and get it quickly done.  
“This is a whole lot more work than I thought it would be. How about we’ll do it next year with the whole team?”  
“But Suga, after Inter High the third years leave the team to concentrate on school. We won’t be part of the team anymore next Christmas.”  
“I don’t care. I’ll stay.”  
“You will have to learn for University!”  
“Asahi. I want to continue to play Volleyball. And nothing will change that!”  
“I also want to play Volleyball.”  
“See. We’ll just stay. They won’t kick us out!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Pretty sure. As if Noya could ever play without you by his side!”  
Asahi grins widely.  
“Okay, Cookies should be cold enough. Everyone gets 10 cookies. Four Volleyballs, two Numbers and four normal ones. Let’s start with Daichi. I’ll fill up his bag and you take care of mine?”  
“Sounds good.”  
Suga gets the 1 two times, gets four volleyballs, One with Orange line art, two with black and one with green and then chooses one of the hearts, a star, a cat and Snowman.  
He puts them into a bag and binds it up with Daichis nametag.  
“I’ll continue with yours.” He says to Asahi and grabs his nametag as well as a bag and gets the Volleyballs, the threes and heart, moon, star and cat.  
Tying it up he then hides the bag, so Asahi won’t see which cookies Suga chose for him.  
“Okay, I think we are finished. 10 bags are all filled up, with the right name and beautifully done. Asahi you will take 5 of them with you and when we have our last training before Winter break on Friday we give them the cookies.”  
Asahi nods and puts Noya’s, Suga’s, Narita’s, Kinoshita’s and Takeda’s into his backpack.  
When he look outside he can see that it’s already so dark that the street lanterns turned on.  
“Sorry Suga, but I think I should really head home before my Mum gets angry that I am home too late.”  
“Don’t worry, luckily we didn’t do much of a mess so it won’t take long.”  
Asahi puts on his shoes again.  
“Thank you for this beautiful day Suga! Hope our Teammates will enjoy the cookies.”  
“I am sure they will. Get home safety!” Suga stands in the doorframe and waves his friend, who then goes down the street slowly disappearing in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know it's really hot outside. But I was in the mood for cookies and since I couldn't do it on my own I decided to let Asahi and Suga bake those cookies. I also want much more content from their friendship because they have an amazing friendship in my opinion :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this happy little FanFic, It's nothing I usually write to be honest...


End file.
